volgarrfandomcom-20200213-history
Path of the Valkyrie
The Path of the Valkyrie provides an alternate to the main game's levels, featuring more challenging versions of each of the original worlds from World 2 onwards, provided the player has acquired a Life Fire. These alternative 'Valkyrie' levels are completely different to the original levels in terms of layout, enemy placement and chest locations; and limit the number of retries to the number of life fires in Volgarr's possession. The player also has an additional retry once they have lost all of their life fires, however if they die this time then they will be 'ejected' back to the beginning of the main game equivalent level. As previously stated, a player must finish a world with at least one life fire to gain access to them. This can be confirmed upon reaching Volgarr's castle after a level: Approach the Valkyrie statue and if its eyes glow blue, the wall behind it should open up. The player may now go through to access the Valkyrie level; or may return to the bottom path to play through the main game's levels. The Valkyrie level you enter will be the alternative to the following ''level - In essence, if the player beats the first world (The Jungle Level), then they will enter the Valkyrie level for the second world (The Water Level). Note that the first world of the game has no Valkyrie level, as there is no opportunity to gain a life fire before entering it. Astute players may also notice that there are two entrances to a Boss' lair from World 2 onwards, these extra entrances are used when reaching the Boss via the Valkyrie levels. Valkyrie Levels The Valkyrie levels, as with the main game levels, have both outside and temple sections divided by a checkpoint. The only difference between these and the main game's levels are the placement of enemies, chests and Mjollnir. The Valkyrie levels have been addressed in their entirety, to avoid confusion with their main game equivalents. World 2 - The Water Level : ''Main article here: Water Level (Valkyrie) World 3 - The Undead Level : Main article here: Undead Level (Valkyrie) World 4 - The Snake Cult Level : Main article here: Snake Cult Level (Valkyrie) World 5 - The Air Level : Main article here: Air Level (Valkyrie) World 6 -Fafnir's Tower : Main article here: Fafnir's Tower (Valkyrie) Yggdrasill Main article here: Yggdrasill Yggdrasill is the secret final level of Volgarr the Viking, where the player must face the fearsome Nidhoggr as a boss. To access Yggdrasill, the player must successfully complete the entire Path of the Valkyrie in a single playthrough - That is, a player must finish every single Valkyrie level and collect all five Boss gems in addition to defeating Fafnir (Although Fafnir is purposefully made less difficult). After doing so, a portal will open up for Volgarr upon returning to his castle. Entering the portal will transport the player to the final destination of their epic quest, Yggdrasill. Successfully completing Yggdrasill will give the player the best ending. Category:Levels Category:Secrets